


What is warmth (What is comfort)

by PeachSweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Coffee Shops, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, akaashi needs to stop being so beautiful, and warmth, ay, hecking, kenma is completely in love with music, kenma lowkey runs a tumblr, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: The blank canvas in front of him seems to be mocking him, mocking his failure at coming up with something that should be simple. He doesn't have to overthink this but here he is, contemplating a single stupid question that he shouldn't even have to ask himself.'What is warmth?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> How to: Let everyone know you're an armature writer

The sun's rising, the sky a warm mixture of hues that has become a welcoming sight for Kenma Kozume. Now, as he sits outside during a cold winter morning with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of tea in his hand, he can't help but selfishly drink in the colours.

  
        Kenma sits out there in the cold until the colours are gone, until the cold is seeping into his bones. He stands then, walks into his small apartment and goes to his laptop to see what he's supposed to be working on for the day. Most would consider his job fairly easy, seeing as he can pick his own hours and such, but some know better than to assume.

  
        Everyday, Kenma works on commissions and other pieces, spends lunch and breakfast answering questions, and then he's mostly done for the day. Sometimes, there's irregularities. Like the days where he goes out with Shouyou to lunch, the days Kuroo and Yaku drag him out to the town. There are also the days, where he goes out by himself, wanders around and finally finds the bookstore he loves so much.

  
        Inside, there's always someone else, with dark hair and forest green eyes that could pierce his soul. This person is always there, always playing music, and the one day another worker is there he finds out that the person's name is Akaashi Keiji and he also works there. 

  
        Kenma wonders sometimes, whether he goes to that bookstore to find books or to listen to the violinist who he has yet to gather the courage to speak to. Kenma doesn't quite know whether or not the other knows about him, he guesses they do though - since he comes so often. 

  
        Kenma doesn't dwell on those thoughts for much longer, instead he goes to the kitchen to make himself a simple breakfast before returning to his laptop to answer questions and see what exactly he needs to be focusing on for today. There's a few questions, questions about how he paints and somewhat simple things like that. There's also one new commission, but he'll check that later and instead he decides to start painting after skimming over the list of things he needs to work on.

  
        The painting he's working on now is nearly finished, a painting of a crowded city in the middle of winter. It's cold in a way, the colours not as warm and welcoming as he personally likes but he still finds the painting beautiful in it's own way.

  
        He takes his time working on it, adding little finishing details to the painting and by the time he's done with it it's nearly been four hours. After that, he moves on to the next one, a brighter painting of a field in the summer sun with the grass swaying in the wind. It's also nearly done, even closer to finished then the last one.

  
        By the time he's done with that one it's been three hours, and even though he's been taking breaks in between he still finds himself becoming quite tired. Instead of staying in for lunch today though, he decides to change the pattern for today and go out to the bookstore - probably stopping somewhere for food on the way - and hope that the violinist will be playing.

  
        He quickly gets dressed before setting off, checking through a few small questions on his way to a nearby cafe before navigating his way through crowds until he's at the front of the bookstore. Even from out here, he can hear the quiet violin music and can't help but rush to get inside. 

  
        As usual, it's warm inside, barely any of the colors are cold and instead most of them are warm. It's another small detail Kenma likes about this place, the warmth of it. Even without the violin music he cherishes so dearly without even knowing the person behind it, the bookstore has always been a place of comfort for him.

  
        With a small smile, he sets off to look through the shelves. Sometimes, he'll glance over at the violinist, the corner of his lips threatening to pull up even more before he goes back to looking. The cycle is comfortable, looking through books and pausing to look at the violinist every now and then. 

  
        During a pause between songs, he stops and takes out his phone - answering a few messages from Shouyou and one from Kuroo before going to see if he has anything he needs to answer. While he's doing this, he comes across the commission once more. Curiosity gets the better of him this time though, and instead of leaving it alone he opens it and reads the request. 

  
        Kenma stops all together within that moment, reading the one thing that is requested.

  
        'Warmth'.

  
        There's no other details, barely anything, just the few necessary things but other than that it's just the one word - 'warmth'. Kenma doesn't know what to do, doesn't know if he'll be able to complete this piece and finds himself leaning against the bookshelves for some support.

  
        He doesn't notice the world around him right now, not even as the violin music starts again and forest green eyes are on his still form. He doesn't bother to notice anything else as he dwells on the odd commission that will probably be on his mind for the rest of the day.


End file.
